


Immortals Beloved

by andybirch



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Immortals (2011), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybirch/pseuds/andybirch
Summary: Luke Evans, whilst hooking up with Logan Lerman on the set of "The Three Musketeers," reminisces on the time he and Henry Cavill first hooked up on the set of "Immortals".





	1. Chapter 1

Luke Evans had seen many sights in his career, but very few matched the beauty of what laid before him now. In a Prague hotel room, 18-year-old Logan Lerman was naked on a king bed. Glistening with sweat and other juices, the boy's cock was almost back to its full six-and-a-half inch inches of hardness despite Luke having sucked it dry five minutes earlier.

Luke himself was on his knees, straddling the lad's chest and holding back his eight inch cock's foreskin as Logan laved the purple head with a tongue that may have been short on technique, but made up for it in eagerness.

"That's it lad, lick it all around... ugh"

Luke groaned as the squirming tongue dived into his piss slit, causing a dash of sweet pre-cum to spew forth from his tumescent cock. This kid was insatiable. The pair had begun production on "The Three Musketeers" two months ago, and lacking accommodation meant they had to bunk together during filming. Unsurprisingly for the past five weeks, they had fucked practically every night. Logan was hardly a virgin, but he was a novice and Luke had spent many of those nights introducing the lad to every pleasurable sin the boy could think of.

The kid was eager to learn. Luke got the feeling that by the end of the shoot Lerman's hole would be left permanently wider than it had been when they had started due to Luke's regular savage plowing of that warm, wet and oh so tight passage.

He'd worked out that he must've already swallowed a quarter-litre of Logan's hot, fresh and plentiful teen cum. It was sweet, a bit watery and lacked that deliciously musky male flavour of semen from men in their mid-20's or older, but the kid had a seemingly inexhaustible supply of it. Even now the lingering aftertaste of sweet and salty juices on his mouth made him hungry for more fresh from the tap.

Lerman himself was no slouch. He'd gone from a semen swallowing virgin to already having dozens of loads from Evans down his throat, over his face, deep in his ass, and across his torso. Evans could shoot a good load, not a flood by any means but a good five or six shots of thick white juices. His conquests would often comment not only on the viscosity but the heat of it - like a warm rich custard.

Lerman had only hooked up with other guys around his age, so he wasn't used to the richer, creamier semen of older men. As soon as he tried it though, he loved it. He surprised even Evans the other night when Logan asked if he could watch Luke wank. No fucking, no foreplay - he just wanted to see what Luke did most nights when not hooking up.

To get him in the mood Logan brought out the laptop and played back the recording from the other night when a drunken and lonely Orlando Bloom joined them. The roommates wagered a bet that they could make the "Lord of the Rings" star orgasm purely by sucking and chewing his silver-dollar sized nipples. Fifteen minutes and plenty of loud pleasurable screaming later, Luke and Logan shared in their reward - a pent-up, twelve-shot load of Bloom's which ran in rivulets over his toned torso.

The trio ended up fooling around twice more that night, Bloom had been abstaining for sometime from even wanking so his cock remained hard as both Logan and Luke took turns riding, swallowing, rimming and snowballing with the ethereally beautiful young man. Bloom left their room in the wee hours of the morning, walking awkwardly after the savage plundering as Luke and Logan lay passed out on the bed, faces glistening in the juices of all three guys combined.

As Luke watched the video and beat his meat faster, Logan got on the bed, laid down on his back and asked Luke to cum all over his chest. Twenty seconds later Luke complied, juices gushing forth from his long waggling prick, slathering shots of sizzling spunk over Lerman's torso, the bright white on alabaster skin running the length from the boy's neck to his shaved pubes.

Then came the surprising, and hot, request - a full body massage using the cum as oil. Luke happily complied, rubbing his seed into the boy's skin - especially his nipples which he then suckled and chewed on until the boy shot his own load which Luke added to the glistening flesh.

Today though was much more about straight up fucking. The bit of Logan's cum he hadn't swallowed he had spat back into the boy's ass as prep for what would soon be a hard fuck.

Logan kept up his licking and slurping of Luke's pulsing meat. He had seen some big cocks, but not a genuine eight incher. It was the kind hefty enough that it never really gets rock hard, pliant enough it made Logan think Luke might have tried to push it into his own ass whenever he could.

Thick around the entire shaft, Luke could only just get his large hands around it. The pale and heavy length of it slightly tapered to a richly coloured and glistening pink & purple head with a deep ridge at the bottom merging into the piss slit. The skin beneath the glans to either side of the frenulum was dark red, making a brief appearance every time Luke pulled right back on the foreskin.

Surprising to Logan was the lack of body hair, especially considering the lush dark locks on Luke's head. While he had a devil's goatee on his face and a small smattering across his chest, everywhere else there was very little beyond very light and thin coverings on his legs, forearms and pubic region. Even more so than Logan, Luke was fastidious at keeping his cock, balls and dark pink hole baby smooth, Logan had never seen a scrotum that was so smooth.

What Logan didn't know was the extent that Luke had gotten around to over the years as a gay single man who hit the London scene hard, especially in his early-mid 20's. Either pub crawling in Soho, or enjoying post-performance or party celebrations with his theatre mates - the night would usually end up with lots of loud, wild bareback fucking.

In his time Luke had drenched the angelic face of Ben Barnes in his creamy spunk, sucked off Sam Worthington in his trailer, feasted on the curvaceous ass of Dominic Cooper, and been on the receiving end of many a rough ploughing from Russell Tovey and his curved eight inches of uncut meat. Tovey's cock produced a geyser of jizz Luke would heartily guzzle down at every occasion the pair would meet up at.

Immediately before doing `Musketeers' he had been filming "Immortals". There had been a few hot encounters on that set, but it was hard to top that early pre-filming week in the mens communal showers following a group swim train. Most had showered and left leaving only Evans and Kellan Lutz in the room.

Luke knew Kellan was gay and it only took a minute of flirting before Luke had dropped to his knees and engulfed Lutz's surprisingly thick log with his mouth, licking every inch until his lengthy and dexterous tongue made tight circles around the head. A few minutes later, and with Lutz ready to blow, Luke's right hand was wringing the appendage with a firm grip that expressed how keen it was to taste what it was about to produce.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna..." cried Lutz.

"Yeah shoot all over me" responded Evans, his Welsh accent thickening as heightened arousal overtook his senses. He let the head of Kellan's prick rub all around his mouth and chisled chin. His tongue once again darted out, pressing into the piss slit to try and coax every luscious drop of spunk out of it faster.

Kellan's entire body seized up, went still, and then let out an almighty groan. A loud squelch came as the first shot sprayed across Luke's luscious pink lips, Evans quickly securing his thirsty mouth over the bell-end to eagerly swallow and drink deeply of the "Twilight" hunk's plentiful semen.

The first shot had doused his chin, his moustache and the tuft of hair under his bottom lip in hot white. Evans' mouth continued to drain as much as he could of Kellan's fresh vat of cum, his mouth and throat saturated by the initial blasts of the musky substance.

That would've been hot in itself, but then Luke heard another groan - his eyes shot over to the narrow crack in a storage room doorway on one side of the shower room. It was dark but there was enough reflecting ambient light for Luke to see inside. There, on his knees, was Henry Cavill.

Cavill was lean, muscular, and still had a beautifully lush serving of sweaty, glistening chest hair which was about to be waxed off in the next few days for filming. He hadn't left with the others, rather he'd slipped into the closet where he'd been watching Lutz and Luke, to the point that he was now naked and masturbating furiously at the sight.

The groan had come as Cavill had come close to shooting watching Luke's cheeks hollowing out as he had taken Kellan's prick deep into his mouth. One of Cavill's hands was rapidly working his hard as granite cock while the other reached between his legs to trace his own furry hole. Lutz hadn't noticed him due to the sound of the showers and the steam obstructing his view.

Luke pulled off Lutz cock and kept his mouth open. Even from his vantage point, Luke knew Henry would be able to see his entire mouth was thoroughly drenched in creamy white. Luke made sure Henry was watching as he visibly swallowed it all in one big gulp. His tongue snaked out of his mouth afterwards to nab everything else it could find on his own chin before his mouth dove back on the softening cock to suck out what few drops lingered up the spent pearly slit.

Luke looked up, Lutz's eyes were shut and the head rolled back in post-orgasmic bliss. The ridiculously buff American was still breathing like he had just finished a marathon. Luke then looked over to the closet and saw Henry holding one hand in his mouth to keep from shouting as the other wrung his cock to what looked like an explosive ejaculation.

"Fuck... that was great" said Lutz, coming out of his haze and slowly turning his attention downward.

Luke's attention snapped back to Lutz, smiling like a cheshire cat. He took one last long lick of Kellan's now deflated cock and stood up. Kellan leaned forward and the pair shared a slow passionate kiss, swapping the taste of Kellan's cream. Lutz then walked out of the room towards the lockers, while Evans stayed in the showers and checked out his own aroused state. The Welshman had lost thirty pounds in seven weeks, dropping from a solidly built yet average frame to a super trim and tight athletic swimmer's body. He had kept his speedos on and they were now jutting out from his waist to an almost comical level by the substantial cock encased within.

He turned towards the closet and walked up to the crack with a predatory smile. Inside Henry was looking nervous and reluctant, having slipped some swimmers he had been wearing back on. Cavill was such a sweetheart and a big geek, but a combination of a military background, being raised as one of five brothers, his body shape issues, and an over indulgence in pot in his youth had all taken their toll on the future Superman in the form of post-orgasmic guilt.

Luke stopped just short of the door. Kneeling down, two fingers reached out and swiped through the large shots of Henry's spunk on the floor. Bringing his hand up to his face, he swallowed the two fingers down to the knuckle, sucking on them like a cock for a few seconds before taking them out and shutting his eyes in bliss.

"Even cold, your cum tastes so sweet Cavill" he said, eyes shut and obviously savouring the taste. "You can stay in there if you want, but I'd rather you join me in the steam room. Whenever you are ready brother, I'll be there."

Luke finally opened his eyes, looking directly into the dark at Henry's eyes, and gave the air in front of him a quick kiss. Luke then turned and walked off in the other direction towards the steam room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action moves to the sauna as Evans and Cavill consummate their passion.

It was a relatively small room, two rows of white tiled seats could be made out in the surprisingly well-lit hot fog. Someone had thankfully turned the heat down, making the room nice and toasty without cloying heat or humidity. The steam was enough to add only a mild haze as Luke sat down on the bottom row, stretched out with his arms back on the top row, legs forward and feet out, the bulge in his costume now borderline obscene.

As he awaited Cavill he wondered if the man's nervousness might have been over his most recent relationship. He'd heard Cavill had a fling with Jake Gyllenhaal that went too far - Jake thinking there was romance, whereas Cavill just wanted to get his hole drilled and drowned regularly by the "Brokeback" star.

It got a little messy, not to mention nearly public until sources were paid off for that CCTV footage of them fucking out in public in an alley behind one of London's exclusive clubs. Luke's cock pulsed at the thought of a newspaper photo of Henry's face pasted with a few stray streams of Jake's man butter glistening under the LED night lights.

At the same time Luke's brain was already picturing scenarios - of feasting on that elephant cock of Cavill's he'd glimpsed, of Luke's own engorged piece shoved down Cavill's throat or buried deep in his peach-shaped ass and greedy hole. Luke knew he was bigger than Jake and wondered how Henry would handle his piece.

His attention returned to the present when the glass door of the steam room was pulled open and Cavill stepped inside. As soon as he was in, Luke could see a moment of doubt crossing that stunning face.

"I can't do this" said Cavill and he reached for the glass door to go out and stopped, holding the handle as his mind tried to get its bearings. Despite his denial, Henry had obviously scared himself by the fact he wanted to stay.

Using his best honey-laced voice, Evans said "Come on mate it'll be fun".

Henry partly turned back to watch as Luke moved his right hand along his speedos, stroking the fat costume-covered cock that ran off to the right side of his waist while his left hand pinched his fairly prominent and pliant nipples.

Luke bit his bottom lip, those pearly whites with their overly long incisors softly digging into the flesh and that hair tuft below it. The look he put his face was of such wanton desire that he could see it made Henry's cock lurch automatically and the younger man's throat swallow hard.

Luke watched Henry watching him, squeezing his massive lump hard and pushing a few drops of precum out of the end. Even in the cloudy steam and with the speedo on, Henry still saw the drops stain the end of the thin material. While Jake may have been lucky in the hefty balls department, Luke knew he'd won the cock lottery.

"You wanna see it don't you" he asked.

Henry visibly swallowed hard again, eyes finally drifting back from Luke's groin to his face. He tensed his jaw and slightly, almost imperceptibly, nodded.

Luke smiled shamelessly celebrating his victory. When it came to sex he knew he had power over guys and did enjoy making use of it. He may have had something of reputation for being an easy lay back in his youth, but none of his lovers went home unhappy. His left hand dropped to his speedo and pulled the waistband up and out, albeit just enough that his cock remain contained. In the process it gave him a bit more room to grasp and stroke its chunky length.

"You want to see what you do to me Henry? How big and juicy my dick gets because of you" Luke growled.

Luke noticed Henry's hand finally dropped from the door handle and was unconsciously squeezed his own package lightly. The Englishman's voice squeaked "yes".

"What was that?"

Henry swallowed and a little louder said "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I want to see your cock"

"All you needed to do was ask" said a smiling Luke who lifted his legs and slipped off his costume with the speed of someone who obviously had a lot of practice at removing his underwear in a hurry.

Luke's right hand gripped the base of his hard tube tight, waggling the meaty log at Henry a little before the left came around and milked the thick foreskin back and forth over the tip as his balls churned underneath.

Henry could see the raw desire there tempered by stubborn social mores and Cavill's own frustrating politeness. He watched as Henry's mouth slowly parted, drawing in more breath due to his libido taking over.

Henry had now turned fully to look at Luke, condensation and sweat mingling to matte down his copious chest hair. Henry's right hand had already reached into his speedo and was wanking what looked like an incredible erect cock. Luke hadn't seen it in this state, it seemed to be of similar length to his own but obviously thicker, and it rested on top a hefty ball sack.

"Do you like?" asked Luke, smiling as Henry, his eyelids half-shut, gave a wonky half smile and a breathy "Yeah" in response.

Luke shifted his position, leaning back, raising his legs off the ground and presenting his hole to Henry who automatically walked forward a few paces, looking down at the beautiful pink rosebud.

"It's twitching" Cavill said, the young man's hand automatically reached forward, thumb skimming around the rim.

"It needs a man's cock in it. It needs your cock Henry, I need to get filled" said Luke. He knew there was no going back for Cavill now, and his ass would soon get a much needed filling.

Henry continued to stare mesmerised. Luke knew his hole, like his nipples, had shown obvious signs of use and abuse over the years. Yet as Henry sank his thumb into its hot depths, the look on Henry face meant Luke knew it probably still felt a lot tighter than any woman (and most men) Henry had been with.

Luke bit his lip, groaning in appreciation while he wanked his cock. His ass gripped the intruder, causing a massive exhale of breath, not to mention a lurch of contained speedo erection, from Cavill.

"More."

Henry's eyes shot up to meet Luke's when the spread-eagled Welshman uttered that breathy request.

"Go on, don't be shy."

Cavill visibly swallowed, withdrawing his thumb. Luke wondered what he would do next, then got his answer as the young man shoved two fingers hard up Luke's ass.

Luke cried out at the sudden intrusion, one hand grasping his own cock hard while the other quickly grabbed Cavill's wrist. He looked up shocked at Cavill, and saw only a deep haze of lust and desire staring back from that angelic face.

Gone was any sign of hesitancy, Henry's true animal had come out. One of Henry's ex-fucks and a friend of Luke's, Michael Fassbender, had once told Luke that the reason Cavill's conquests couldn't let go of him was that once he let down his considerable defences, the utterly polite and demure Brit made up for his inexperience with aggressive enthusiasm.

Fassbender only shared a few nights together with Cavill whilst filming "Town Creek", but the "Shame" star claimed his pale and extraordinarily long uncut trouser snake went deeper into Cavill's ass than any other man Cavill had ever been with. He also told Luke about Cavill's other conquests - how "Tudors" co-star Callum Blue collapsed on set after Cavill's mouth had made his thick 7.5" cock shoot within a minute of it touching Henry's tongue, how James Franco was unable to keep up with Cavill's desire for 69's on the "Tristan and Isolde" set, and the way parkour-expert and teen star Rafi Gavron got fucked so hard by Cavill during filming on "The Cold Light of Day" that the make-up people thought Gavron's then girlfriend was abusing him.

Luke's head rolled back as his ass was forced open by Cavill's thick fingers, three of them now taking up residence inside him. His hands gripped his thighs, as he opened his eyes, looked back at Cavill, and started bearing down on the digits - pushing himself to take them, to show how much he needed hot British dick inside him.

Luke saw Henry using his left hand to shuck his own speedo off, freeing the hot and heavy cock from its confines. Luke admired what he could see from his vantage point - the substantial volume of Henry's meat, the plum-colorer glistening head peaking out from the magnificently pale foreskin, the thick dark veins all down the sides of the chunky appendage, and the impressive hairy cow bollocks sitting snuggly underneath.

"God Henry, your cock is magnificent"

A nervous but obviously aroused Cavill responded "so is yours, watching you out there in the showers and wanking it here has made me incredibly hard."

"Show me how hard"

Luke felt Henry remove his fingers and line up the engorged prick with Luke's now twitching ass. As the head slipped in Luke began to moan, a noise that became a shout as Henry pushed in fast all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck!, too much... too much"

"You wanted it" said a partly breathless Cavill, "now take it!"

With that he pulled out until just the head was left, before drilling it back in.

'Fuck this is great' thought Luke. For a full seven minutes Henry pounded his ass, the thrusts were hard, savage, the long cock withdrawn almost all the way out and shoved back in. Luke was being used like a slut and he loved it, smiling his wicked smile. His eyes kept looking directly at Henry's face as he growled "yeah, that fucking dick feels so good Henry, fuck me deeper - I want it all inside there". His hands reached forward, grabbed the sides of Henry's hips and pulled until he was impaled as deeply as he could go.

Henry threw his head back, groaning deeply in pleasure while Luke leaned forward, his mouth securing itself to one of Cavill's small dark nipples which he chewed on. His face gleefully rubbed against Cavill's sweaty chest hair.

Luke pulled back as Henry's face leaned down and they kissed, tongues duelling as the pace of the thrusting slowed to a gentle beat. Cavill's smooth, pale, angelic yet masculine facial features mashing against Luke's statuesque bone structure, slight stubble and rougher skin. The duelling tongues and overwhelming kisses stopped as Henry pulled back.

Luke wondered what would happen next, until Henry said "you want it deeper?". Luke hesitated a second and then nodded.

Henry held Luke's legs back further and pulled his cock all the way out. Luke could feel his ass lips being held open as Henry shoved his massive meat back in with one thrust. Luke could only cry out in sheer near-orgasmic bliss as Henry repeated it over and over - pulling all the way out and shoving it all the way in, Luke's hole now gaping and uncontrollably twitching from the brutal invasion that was as inevitable as the tide.

It only took two minutes before Luke knew he was about to come without touching his prick, and nothing could stop it.

"Fuck Cavill I'm going to cum".

"Fuck Yeah" shouted Henry who doubled down on his thrusting, gripping Luke's thighs as his hips became like a jackhammer.

That was it for Luke, his hands gripped the steam room shelf edge as his spunk launched out, striking his face and open mouth, his neck, chest, and stomach. Luke licked his lips, tasting his own creamy goodness as he rode Cavill's hard fucking. The rhythm was becoming uneven, Henry's groans and grunts were becoming louder, and even half dazed Luke knew and keenly anticipated the eruption to come.

Henry pulled out, grasping his now glistening prick which was scorching hot and hard as diamonds at this point. The head was so engorged and glossy that the room lights reflected harshly off the thick amethyst-colored flesh. Three quick tugs and his scalding seed burst forth, thick ropes of hot pearly white gushed out in a torrent, slathering Luke's used and abused hole in living, rich, fertile cream. Henry quickly slid his prick back into the hilt - earning a "FUCK YES!!" in a voice of pure satisfaction from Luke. A few more hard thrusts ensured the next few shots of Cavill's rich load spread wide and deep, coating Luke's insides for days to come.

Eyes half-lidded from exhaustion, Luke watched Henry looking down at him. What a sight he must be, skin glowing pink with heat and shiny with sweat. Pools of his own thick cum spread across his torso, shimmering like pearls as he panted hard. Luke could see Henry drawing deep breaths, chest heaving and every muscle outlined like a god. Henry's right hand reached forward, scooping up some of Luke's cum on his fingers, and took long licks of the sweet and salty juice.

Luke groaned at the sight, dabbing four fingers in his juice and holding them out as Henry leaned forward to suckle on his spunk.

He could feel Henry pulling his spent, but still fairly hard cock out of his well-worn ass. Henry squeezed the thick dick, drawing a few last drops of cum onto his hand.

Luke then felt two fingers dip back into his well-opened ass, fingers that soon pulled out. Slathered in Henry's hot spunk, the younger man offered them to Luke who greedily sucked on them.

That was the start of a fuckbuddy relationship that would continue for years to come, one that got more intense as Evans' body got leaner and tighter while Cavill's inflated and beefed up for Superman. "Immortals" proved a hard shoot, but they had great fun exploring each others limits and turn-ons, and indulging in some fun three ways with both Lutz and Joseph Morgan, the lanky Brit loving to get spit-roasted by his countrymen.

Months later, and back in the present, Luke's cock was now drenched in Logan Lerman's saliva. The boy was definitely ready as Luke got him onto all fours and buried in his face in that fresh ass, tongue snaking deep into the crack as Logan cried out in pleasure. The young lad was new to rimming and had no idea it felt so good. Even more surprisingly the kid was adept at giving it as well, Luke's own pale smooth bum regularly getting invaded by the kid's eager tongue.

As Luke pushed his lubed up cock into the boy's incredibly tight hole, he asked "where do you want me to cum today Logan?"

"Ughh, inside me. As deep as you can" said the boy.

Luke smiled and began thrusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story via e-mailing me at andrewbirch99@hotmail.com as the feedback is very important. Plus it's often hot to hear as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this story via e-mailing me at andrewbirch99@hotmail.com as the feedback is very important. Plus it's often hot to hear as well.


End file.
